All aboard the RMS Italia
by Velveteenbunny
Summary: A Story of passion and murder upon the high seas, a cruise ship containing our loved characters meets its match in the passenger aboard who is dangerous, our hero's must figure out who it is before they kill again, Plus some Arnold Helga romance for those


All aboard the RMS Italia.  
  
Chapter 1 trips all round.  
  
A bell radiated though out the empty corridors of P.S 118 bouncing off the polished green linoleum floor. Doors slammed open simultaneously from various sides of the hall, and the chatter of voices broke the silence. The summer break had finally arrived for the students of P.S 118 and all were looking forward to a couple of months of freedom from books, pens, teachers and cafeteria food. That was all except Helga G Pataki. Now a girl of fifteen, Helga had grown tall and shapely, her hair had gown long and lightened slightly and she had almost turned beautiful, although she had not noticed it herself, she only saw herself as Helga G Pataki one of the boys. Nothing in her character had changed in the slightest, including her love for a certain football headed boy by the name of Arnold. Walking down the corridor she wondered what the point was, what point there was in school at all, they only throw you out to go home to your enviable home life, with a father who doesn't know your name, a mother who doesn't know the day let alone the time of day, and a perfect older sister who was somewhere out in the world probably feeding the homeless. Now that school had finished she had to go and stare at their mindless faces as Big Bob staring at the TV, and Miriam slumped over the breakfast counter with a bottle of Tabasco sauce in her hands. But most of all the, thing Helga would miss the most about P.S118 would be her football headed wonder, the person who made her life worth while, Arnold. At school now was were she mostly saw Arnold now that they hardly played ball together anymore, and without the school she feared she wouldn't see him at all, this made her sad. "Hey Pheob's" Helga said as her pretty dark haired friend scurried up next to her, Phoebe Heyerdahl was extremely clever but too nice with it, Helga appeared to others to use her but Helga saw her as an extremely helpful best friend. "Hello Helga, I am glad that the education system has given us this little break to pursue out of school activities" Phoebe replied. "Maybe for you Phoebs but for some of us we have better things to do such as staring into Bob's useless face" Helga said sorely. "I'm sorry Helga, I didn't mean" Phoebe began "Nah it's not you it's me just forget it" Helga finished and walked on Phoebe at her side, glancing left and right looking for Arnold.  
  
Ouch! a clang emitted from a locker door and heat radiated from Arnolds head, he hated having the bottom locker he was forever banging his head on the one above him, he was surprised he wasn't an idiot he must have killed about a hundred brain cells by now. "Damn Locker" he moaned rubbing his head, it didn't hurt as much this time I must be getting used to it by now, he thought. Standing up he picked up his dropped books and stared around him, the corridor was almost empty; Kids didn't stick around long on the last day of school. Arnold walked towards the front doors of P.S 118 and headed down the stone steps, whistling a tune as he made his way past the bus, he felt like a walk home to ponder his thoughts. Just as Arnold turned the corner away from P.S 118 Helga emerged from the front doors looking feverishly around her, where was Arnold she was desperate to see him before school ended, there was no guarantee that she would see him too much during the vacation. She dropped her bag and sat on the steps looking around, only to find empty steps and an empty corridor, she sighed sadly and picked up her bag and walked dragging her feet to her happy home.  
  
"Hey Short man, How's the last day" Shouted Grandpa as Arnold tripped over his grandma's farm animals, running through the door (farm yard animals that is not Arnold), another one of his grandma's eccentricities besides her cowboy lifestyle.  
  
"Fine Grandpa, apart from a large amount of Jell-O being poured on my sweater from somewhere" Arnold said rubbing at his sweater with his fingernails, "Can't think who it was", he added with some sarcasm.  
  
"Your little friend with the one eyebrow" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Two, she has two now Grandpa" Arnold replied  
  
"Your little friend with the two eyebrows, that better for you short man" Grandpa said  
  
"Yes" said Arnold  
  
"Don't know why you should bother defending her Arnold, has she ever done it for you" Grandpa asked  
  
"No" replied Arnold wondering himself why he defended Helga, and eventually drawing a blank.  
  
"Hey Grandpa do you" Arnold began  
  
"No Time for that Arnold, got to listen to my stories" Grandpa said twiddling the radio dial on the 1930's radio, trying to find old FM easy listening for the over 60's.  
  
Arnold sighed and began to walk out of the room, only to be caught by Mr Kakoshka, walking into him in one of his useless daydreams. "Oh Hey Mr Kakoshka" said Arnold  
  
"Oh Arnold, have you seen Ernie I think, he owes me 20 bucks hehuh!" Mr Kakoshka said rubbing his palms together and grinning eagerly.  
  
"No Mr Kakoshka" Arnold sighed dully and carried on walking.  
  
"YAAAAAHHHHOOOOO!!!, HAHAHA YES, Woooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arnold stopped stock still in his path his eyes wide and hands shaking slightly, he stayed like this for almost one minute before realising what was happening.  
  
"GRANDPA!" he shouted alarmed and ran back into the front room to find his grandpa jumping up and down hugging his grandma. "We did it Short man WE DID IT!" he yelled laughing and catching Arnold in a hug, Arnold hugged him back completely confused himself.  
  
"What, What did we get Grandpa", Arnold asked.  
  
"You'll see Arnold, You'll see", his grandpa replied before kissing grandma, leaving Arnold happily befuddled.  
  
Across Town......................  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Helga Pataki screamed at the news she had just received from her parents, not a scream of delight but of Horror "No WAY, Uh NO, You are extremely mistaken BOB!, I will not go with you, you can say all you want, there is no way in hell you will get me on a cruise around Italy for a month, I mean no I will miss everything", she shouted.  
  
"Well hunny, your father has it all set up now, and you can't really do anything about it" Miriam tried lamely  
  
"Yeah Olga, I'm having non of it your coming" Bob said angrily  
  
"HELGA, BOB, My name is HELGA!!!!!!" Helga screamed back at him "I'm 15 you can't make me go, I don't even want to leave the city with you, let alone the country" Helga screamed.  
  
"OLGA, YOU'RE COMING AND THAT'S FINAL!" Snapped Bob turning on the TV set and placing his feet up on the recliner whilst Miriam returned to the kitchen and her work surface. Tears forming in her eyes Helga ran up to her room, a month away from her friends, complete isolation her parents didn't even know she was there, and Arnold a whole month away from him completely alone, no friends, no parents, no love, "My life is misery" she cried pulling the locket out of her bag and looking at it's smiling picture of her beloved Arnold, "Oh Arnold a month away from you, Away from your corn flour hair, your dashing smile and persuasive kindness, I shall be in misery and endless torment. Helga lay on her pillow and sobbed her heart out, unaware of time passing and the knock on the door which signalled Phoebe's arrival into her room.  
  
"Helga" she said, stroking her shoulder Helga looked up her eyes swollen and bloodshot, she instantly wiped them out of instinct; no one generally saw her cry, after all Helga had a reputation to uphold.  
  
"Cruise, Month, Italy, Alone, Big Bob and Miriam, no friends no...."Helga started  
  
"Arnold" finished Phoebe  
  
"Correct Phoebes" Helga sniffed  
  
"You'll be okay, Helga your strong" Phoebe reassured Promptly Helga started crying again and sobbing. "No one loves me Phoebe not even my own parents I am already alone without a month in complete isolation, Arnold is the only thing which keeps me sane in this empty world" Helga explained "and"..... She stopped dead in the middle of the sentence as a knock emitted from the door, standing up Phoebe answered the door to Helga's surprise to find Miriam standing on the other side of the door. "Helga" she started  
  
"Save it mother I don't want to hear it I" Helga was cut off by her mothers interruption quite surprising for Meek Miriam.  
  
"Helga, this is very important to your father, and I know how you feel having to leave for a month but....  
  
"You have no idea how i'm feeling Mom" Helga argued.  
  
"Oh, I think I do Helga, which is why I think you should bring Jenni here with you" Miriam said  
  
"Phoebe Mrs Pataki" corrected Phoebe gently.  
  
"Phoebe would you like to come" Asked Miriam smiling at her daughter who just sat there still watching the scene in front of her.  
  
"Id love to Mrs Pataki" replied Phoebe smiling  
  
"Phoebe you don't.." Helga started  
  
"Then it's settled we leave Friday" Miriam said leaving the room.  
  
Helga turned and looked at Phoebe who looked just as shocked as Helga felt, Wow was one word which came to Helga's mind in that very moment.  
  
"See your mother does care about you" Phoebe said to Helga  
  
"Not me Phoebe Him! she cares about him, i'm an add on which isn't perfect but has to be satisfied" Helga replied, even in her sadness she smiled, she She had with her at least one friend, even if it wasn't Arnold.  
  
"Yeah Italy" Cheered Phoebe and jumped up and down on Helga's bed.  
  
Across town a boy of 15 was also cheering with his Grandparents the same thing.  
  
End Chapter 1 read and review. 


End file.
